


A Little Push

by SekhmetZetsubou



Category: South Park
Genre: Kissing, M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekhmetZetsubou/pseuds/SekhmetZetsubou
Summary: Tweek era um amigo de longa data de Craig. O loiro era importante para si, mas nunca havia parado para pensar no quanto. E talvez nunca o fizesse, se não fosse por um empurrãozinho da Testaburger.





	A Little Push

Craig sentiu o corpo de Tweek pesar em seu colo, e sorriu ao perceber que o loiro finalmente tinha conseguido dormir. Ele continuou acariciando sua cabeça, mesmo sabendo que o mesmo não se encontrava mais em pânico. Ele não ligava. Queria continuar com aquele contato o máximo que podia. Não era mais a culpa, mas sim seu próprio corpo e mente que o moviam. Era sua vontade, seu desejo. Por mais que passasse a última semana tentando não pensar nisso, o que queria era ver Tweek. Ouvi-lo, tocá-lo. _Senti-lo._

Os últimos seis dias haviam sido uma tortura. Evitar seu melhor amigo se mostrou uma tarefa muito mais difícil que pensava. Tweek havia tentado lhe chamar a atenção diversas vezes, mas simplesmente o ignorava. “Ignorar”. Engraçado como uma ação que Craig é tão familiarizado se tornou sua tormenta. Para ele, era uma atividade tão comum quanto mostrar o dedo do meio ou respirar, e ele fazia com todos, menos Tweek. Nunca com _Tweek_.

E isso é tudo culpa de Wendy.

Ela simplesmente sentia a necessidade de se intrometer na vida de Craig. Ela _tinha _que lhe chamar depois da última aula. Ela _tinha _que “querer conversar”. E ela _tinha _que mencionar Tweek. Mesmo com raiva de Wendy, sentia mais raiva de si mesmo por tê-la escutado, afinal de contas.

_“Vocês dois estão juntos, certo?”_

A primeira reação de Craig foi perguntar do que ela estava falando, o que se arrependeu logo depois, ao ouvir a sua resposta.

_“Tweek e você.”_

Isso apenas o ajudou a ficar mais confuso. Tweek e ele? Era disso que eles estavam falando?

_“Você e Tweek estão namorando, certo?”_

_O que_? Demorou alguns minutos para Craig processar o que ela estava falando. Ele e _Tweek_? Isso era uma possibilidade que ele nunca chegou a pensar.

_“Não me diga que nunca tinha pensado nisso? Vocês vivem colados um no outro!”_

Ela realmente havia confundido as coisas. Craig e Tweek eram melhores amigos. Isso, por si só, já explicava o porquê de eles viverem “colados um no outro”. Gostava da companhia de Tweek, por isso gostava de ter o garoto por perto.

_“Bom, mas você gosta dele, não é?”_

Aquilo, definitivamente, tinha pego Craig de surpresa. Com “gostar”, ela quer dizer..._gostar? _Ela estava insinuando que Craig era _gay_? Se sentiu um pouco ofendido com aquilo. Por mais que adorasse Tweek, e tivesse nada contra gays, ele não se sentia daquele jeito. Era apenas o seu amigo. Seu _melhor _amigo. E ele disse isso a Wendy.

_“Oh, você realmente acredita nisso? É só ver a forma que você olha e age com ele, e já dá para perceber. É completamente diferente com as outras pessoas!”_

A forma que ele olha e age com Tweek? Esse não é exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele costuma observar. Ele o olhava normalmente e, é verdade, agia de forma diferente com ele, mas isso era porque Tweek teria um ataque se ele o xingasse ou algo do tipo. Não era nenhum jeito “especial”.

_“Wow, você vai insistir nisso? Tudo bem, então. Só pense um pouco sobre isso. Você nunca chegou a ver Tweek como uma pessoa atraente?”_

Craig já estava começando a ficar desconfortável com aquela conversa, querendo que ela acabasse logo. Por alguma razão, não conseguia mostrar o dedo do meio para a garota e ir para casa. Queria ouvir o que Wendy tinha a dizer. Ele, infelizmente, estava muito envolvido com o diálogo para simplesmente ir embora. Era impossível.

_“Nunca chegou a imaginar ou sonhar com ‘coisas estranhas’, envolvendo ele?”_

“Coisas estranhas”? Sonhar com Tweek não é algo impossível, tanto que já aconteceu algumas vezes. Só que ele não se lembrava de nada, quando acordava, apenas da presença do amigo. Mas sonhar com pessoas com quem lida diariamente é normal, certo? Agora, _imaginar_...É outra história. Nesse ponto, Craig já estava começando a considerar o que a garota dizia.

_“Nunca sentiu uma sensação engraçada, quando estava ao lado dele?”_

Craig não soube exatamente o isso deveria significar. Vergonha? Ansiedade? Era isso que ela queria dizer? Essas são duas coisas que Craig não era muito acostumado. Ele era uma das pessoas mais frias de South Park, então não era especialista nesse tipo de coisa.

_“Nunca se pegou o tratando com mais carinho que o normal?”_

Isso já era algo que as pessoas sempre comentavam. Sua afeição _diferente _por Tweek não era novidade para muitos de seus amigos. Desde seus oito anos, ele e Tweek já tinham um relacionamento muito mais profundo do que com as outras pessoas, e isso era algo que Craig admitia. Mesmo se estivesse saindo com alguém, ele largaria essa pessoa, sem sombra de dúvidas, caso ela magoasse Tweek. Seu amigo era especial, se fosse comparar com alguma ficante qualquer. Então, sim, Craig tratava Tweek com certo carinho. Craig tinha finalmente aceitado uma das acusações de Wendy, mas não esperava pela última.

_“Nunca se sentiu tentado a fazer alguma loucura?”_

***

Depois disso, Wendy realmente fez Craig pensar. E muito. Sobre os últimos anos com Tweek, sobre o relacionamento dos dois, sobre seus últimos diálogos. Sobre _tudo_, especificamente Tweek. Ah, como ele pensou em Tweek. Ele não pode ser culpado, afinal, era um pouco difícil _não pensar_, depois daquela conversa. Wendy não tinha terminado a conversa tão cedo, e continuou, insistindo que Craig não queria fazer um movimento perigoso, porque isso poderia estragar a amizade. Antigamente, seus momentos de paz eram apenas com Tweek, porém, após a sua conversa com Wendy, virou o contrário. Craig não conseguia ficar ao lado de Tweek, sem começar a _pensar_.

Por isso, ele passou a evita-lo. Passou a evitar Tweek, na esperança de esquecer toda aquela merda sobre amor, homossexualismo ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Mas isso não ajudou nem um pouco. Na verdade, Craig passou a pensar mais ainda. Ele havia se acostumado com a presença de Tweek e passar seis dias sem ao menos dizer um “oi”, estava, sejamos sinceros, o enlouquecendo.

E a culpa continuou sendo de Wendy.

Era culpa dela, por fazer Craig pensar. Por fazer ele pensar em Tweek. Por fazer ele ao menos possibilitar a ideia de realmente estar, merda, apaixonado pelo loiro. E sua única solução era ignorar. Ignorar Tweek. Ignorar Clyde, que o enchia o saco com várias perguntas, sobre o porquê de ignorar Tweek. Ignorar seu subconsciente. Ignorar seus sentimentos. Ignorar _qualquer coisa _que o levasse a pensar em Tweek como algo mais que seu melhor amigo. Conseguiu seguir esse plano por seis dias diretos, até o final de semana. Quando Tweek o ligou.

Tweek destruiu qualquer pensamento que Craig manteve durante toda a semana, com apenas uma ligação.

Craig estava se preparando para dormir, quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ele havia acabado de sair do chuveiro, e secava seus cabelos com um pouco de frustração. Demorou mais do que o normal no banho, pois havia desperdiçado “um pouco” de seu tempo pensando. A palavra “pensar” nunca pareceu tão desprezível como agora. E era nisso que estava pensando, enquanto esfregava, violentamente, a toalha azul em seus cabelos. Seus cabelos já se encontravam secos, mas Craig repetiu o ato diversas vezes, até o seu celular tocar. Craig sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo congelar, ao ouvir o início da música “Chop Suey” soar pelo cômodo. Se virou lentamente para sua cama e, ao ver a tela de seu celular brilhando acima dos lençóis, mordeu o lábio inferior, para impedir qualquer xingamento. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que poderia ser Tweek. Que, talvez, o loiro tivesse se cansado desse joguinho besta de Craig. Que talvez, _e apenas talvez_, ele pudesse ir a sua casa no dia seguinte, como eles sempre fazem em finais de semanas. Mas, então, se lembrou que ele não faria isso, pois já havia passado da meia noite, e Tweek nunca o liga depois disso. Ele quase nunca dorme, mas não liga, pois tem medo de acordar Craig. Depois de se lembrar, ele pensou que deveria ser Clyde com alguma ideia estúpida ou festa de última hora. Ao pegar o celular, ele nem se deu o trabalho de ler o nome de quem quer que tenha o ligado nesse horário, e apenas deslizou o botão de “Atender”.

\- Alô? – vociferou, mais grosso que o normal. Estava com um péssimo humor, e tudo que queria era dormir. Então, isso era um pouco esperado.

\- C-Craig? – murmurou ele. Assim que ouviu sua voz, Craig afastou o celular, incrédulo, e leu o nome que se encontrava lá. “_Tweek”. _Merda. – Craig, v-você está aí?

\- Sim, estou. – respondeu, simplesmente. A voz de Tweek estava mais fraca e falha que o normal, o que o deixou um pouco preocupado. Depois de ganhar sua resposta, Tweek não o respondeu, o que o deixou ainda mais preocupado. A única coisa que ouvia era a respiração ora acelerada, ora descompassada dele. – Tweek, está me escutando? Está tudo bem?

\- C-Craig! – repetiu Tweek, com a voz um pouco diferente do que antes. Agora, Craig tinha a completa certeza que o garoto estava chorando. Percebeu que ele precisou engolir o choro para continuar a falar. – E-Eles vieram, Craig! Eles estão em t-todo l-lugar!

\- Quem são “eles”, Tweek? Do que você está falando? – perguntou, exasperado. Como resposta, ele ganhou apenas alguns soluços e palavras aleatórias e sem sentido. Se sentiu inútil em apenas ouvir seus lamentos e perguntou, imediatamente: - Tweek, onde você está?

\- Em casa. Venha para cá, p-por favor_._ – implorou, com a voz ainda mais manhosa. Craig já iria para a casa dele de qualquer forma, mesmo se ele não tivesse pedido. Mas, claro, ele praticamente pulou em cima do armário, a procura de um casaco, quando ouviu Tweek gemer: - _P-por favor, C-Craig._

Assim que pôs seu casaco, o moreno rapidamente pegou seus fones e pulou sua janela, para evitar acordar seus pais e perder tempo. Ele murmurou um “Estou indo.”, antes de desligar e respirar fundo, enquanto corria até lá. Sabia perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido, mas torcia para estar errado.

Quando chegou em frente a porta da casa, ele pegou uma cópia da chave embaixo de um vaso simples, e abriu a porta com mais violência do que pretendia. Ao adentrar a casa, se certificou de trancá-la novamente, para evitar quaisquer preocupações depois. Tinha plena consciência de que os pais de Tweek não estavam presentes, pois essas coisas sempre acontecem _nessas horas, _por isso não foi nem um pouco gentil ao chutar a porta de seu quarto.

Suas suspeitas foram apenas confirmadas, quando viu o garoto. Ele estava tendo um de seus ataques de pânico. Craig não conseguia ver o rosto de Tweek, já que ele estava o escondendo, ao abraçar seus próprios joelhos. Via perfeitamente que ele estava tremendo, e seus soluços também se mostravam audíveis, mesmo com a distância da porta para a cama. Craig andou até sua cama e, ao chegar nela, ele tirou seu tênis, para em seguida sentar em frente a Tweek.

A primeira coisa que fez foi emaranhar seus dedos no cabelo do garoto, em um cafuné repentino. Tweek deu um pequeno pulo, devido ao susto, e largou seus joelhos, para ver Craig. Ele estava da mesma forma que o moreno imaginava que estaria. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, o que mostrava que suas lágrimas não eram muito atuais, enquanto seus lábios se abriam a cada momento para libertar soluços. Suas lágrimas deslizavam silenciosamente em suas bochechas e ele fungava de tempos em tempos. Craig se perguntou por quanto tempo Tweek ficou assim, antes de decidir fazer a ligação.

\- Tweek, eu...- começou Craig, tentando pensar em algo para acalmá-lo. Tweek não lhe deu tempo para isso, e, rapidamente, envolveu Craig com os braços. O abraço foi tão repentino que os dois caíram deitados, na cama, e Craig agradeceu por sua cabeça ter pousado em segurança no travesseiro.

\- V-Você veio! – apontou o óbvio, enquanto engolia o choro novamente. Craig sentiu seus braços o apertarem com mais força, mas não chegou a se importar.

\- Eu disse que viria. – respondeu, passeando os dedos em suas madeixas loiras e sentando novamente. Tweek respondeu com mais um soluço, e continuou deitado, com a cabeça no colo de Craig, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços. O moreno disse nada, apenas deixou que ele fizesse o que quisesse.

\- E-eu s-sei, mas... – Tweek se sentou à minha frente, com as duas pernas ao lado do corpo. - ...E-eles levaram tudo, Craig! E-eu pensei que...

\- Pensou o que? – perguntou, quando ele não terminou a frase. O fato de Tweek ter dito “eles” preocupou Craig, mas pelo menos ele sabia do que aquele ataque se tratava.

Se tratava _deles_.

Quando era criança, Tweek costumava ter alucinações de gnomos que roubavam suas roupas íntimas. Com o passar do tempo, ele parou de vê-los e começou imaginar coisas bem piores. O número de seus ataques de pânico diminuiu, mas eles ganharam mais intensidade. Tweek não conseguia mais dizer seus nomes, então passou a chamá-los de “eles”. Sempre que alguém perguntava quem são “eles”, Tweek entrava em desespero, começando a hiperventilar.

\- ...Que eles poderiam t-ter feito a-algo com v-você. – admitiu, relutantemente. – E e-eu fiquei p-preocupado

\- Sabe que não precisava. – murmurou Craig, brincando com algumas mechas do loiro. Às vezes, ele se surpreendia com sua própria voz, porque, quando estava com seus amigos e colegas, sempre falava com um tom de escárnio ou indiferença. Mas, quando estava com Tweek, ela soava calma e quase suave. – Você deveria dormir um pouco. Está acordado há quanto tempo?

\- Três... – começou, hesitantemente. Ele se afastou um pouco de Craig para olhá-lo nos olhos, mas logo desviou o olhar, ao terminar. - ...dias.

\- Tweek!

\- Eu sei! – afirmou, aflito. – Mas... Eu estava com tanto...t-tanto _medo_, que não pude... – Tweek interrompeu a si mesmo, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. – E-eu simplesmente não consegui! Eles p-poderiam aparecer e – GAH - eu estaria completamente – NGH – i-indefeso e-

\- Tweek. – cortou Craig, fazendo que o olhasse nos olhos. Como Craig suspeitava, o garoto realmente estava quase chorando. Mas, seus músculos relaxaram, assim que ouviu a voz de Craig. – Você esteve..._nessa_, durante esses três dias inteiros? – Tweek não respondeu, mas não foi preciso. Craig sabia que sim, apenas olhando para o loiro.

Com todo o tempo que conviveu com Tweek, Craig aprendeu todos os sinais que mostram que o garoto não anda dormindo ultimamente. Como a quantidade de café que ele consome, as vezes que ele gagueja, suas olheiras ou sua agitação. E, meu Deus, sua tremedeira. Essa foi a primeira coisa que percebeu quando entrou no quarto.

E, novamente, a culpa tomou conta de seu peito.

Se não tivesse ignorado Tweek a semana toda, ele _perceberia _os sinais, e _saberia_ que algo o afligia. Não o vira na escola nos últimos dias, mas acreditara que o mesmo decidira evita-lo também. Deveria tê-lo procurado, acabado com toda aquela pirraça estúpida de sua parte. Assim, o loiro não teria ficado _nessa_ por tanto tempo. Ele ainda tinha a Clyde e Token, porém, eles eram dois cuzões, então nunca perceberiam que algo estava errado com Tweek. Tudo que Craig poderia fazer, era se redimir agora.

\- Durma um pouco, Tweek. – repetiu, soando mais como uma ordem. Mas, Tweek não se importou com isso. Craig era, realmente, a única pessoa que ele conhecia que conseguia ser tão autoritária e gentil, ao mesmo tempo.

\- M-mas, eles podem v-voltar e-e- Jesus, i-isso é muita pressão! - exasperou Tweek, escondendo, novamente, seu rosto.

\- Tweek. – murmurou Craig, para chamar sua atenção. O loiro não olhou para si, mas sabia que estava escutando. – Eu estou aqui, Tweek. Não vou deixar eles chegarem perto de você.

Depois de Craig dizer isso, Tweek finalmente cedeu. Demorou um tempinho, mas ele dormiu.

E, agora, nós voltamos para início, com Tweek dormindo no colo de Craig. O moreno se ajeitou na cama, de forma que também poderia deitar, com a cabeça do loiro pousada em seu peito. Craig inalou a fragrância familiar de Tweek, que sempre se mostra tão natural nele. _Café_. Não o surpreendia que o garoto cheirasse como a bebida, já que o mesmo era completamente viciado nela. Ele odiava o cheiro de café, mas, em Tweek, ele parecia mais _leve_, mais... _adocicado_. Era agradável. Aquilo acalmava Craig, assim como se sentia confortável com o loiro por perto.

Craig sentiu os braços de Tweek envolverem seu corpo, como se ele fosse um ursinho de pelúcia gigante. Aquilo o embaraçou um pouco, para sua surpresa. Não era a primeira vez que Tweek o abraçava, e provavelmente não seria a última, mas, por alguma razão, nessa vez em especial, Craig sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Craig Tucker estava corado.

Ou melhor, _Craig Tucker_ estava _corado_.

Mesmo que estivesse envergonhado pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o moreno não se sentiu desconfortável, nem nada do tipo. Na verdade, ele se sentiu bem. Tanto que, mesmo sem perceber, um pequeno sorriso havia surgido em seu rosto. Ele sentia que não fazia a mínima ideia do que era, mas também estava pouco se fodendo.

** _“Nunca sentiu uma sensação engraçada, quando estava ao lado dele?”_ **

As palavras de Wendy brotaram em sua mente de forma tão repentina, que o moreno quase deu um pulo. Por que a garota tinha que infernizá-lo até nesses momentos? Nada disso teria acontecido, em primeiro lugar, se a vadia não estivesse decidida em se intrometer em sua vida. Aquela não era a primeira vez que Wendy o importunara, mas foi, de longe, a pior delas. Afinal, se ela não tivesse o chamado para falar, talvez ele estivesse ao lado de Tweek, quando o mesmo precisou dele. Sabia como Tweek prezava sua companhia, sabia como conseguia controla-lo como ninguém. E isso apenas o deixava com mais raiva da garota.

Afinal, era disso que a mesma falava? Esse calor esquisito que tomava seu corpo em certos momentos? Ou essas malditas borboletas dançando dentro de si? De fato, não era a primeira vez que sentia nenhuma daquelas sensações, mas, fora exatamente por essa razão que se sentiu tão estranho, naquela hora. Eram coisas tão comuns, quando estava com Tweek, mas nunca parou para pensar em como se sentia, quando estava com _outras_ pessoas. As pessoas não costumavam causar um rebuliço em seu interior nem deixa-lo confuso com facilidade, contudo, Tweek o fazia em seu dia a dia comum. Quando agarrava-lhe os ombros e o olhava nos olhos no intervalo, pedindo que dessem uma passada na cafeteria de seus pais depois da aula, para jogar conversa fora. Ou quando se amedrontava com algo e ligava para o moreno, pedindo que dormisse consigo, na mesma cama. Tweek _sempre_ mexia consigo, apenas se acostumara com isso, como parte de sua rotina.

Craig xingou baixo, por estar se deixando levar na conversa da morena. Ela estava apenas o confundindo com toda aquela merda de _yaoi_. Não deveria, ao menos, considerar suas palavras. Por que se importava tanto com isso, afinal? Não podia ignorá-la, como sempre fazia?

** _“Só pense um pouco sobre isso. Você nunca chegou a ver Tweek como uma pessoa atraente?”_ **

Seu subconsciente só podia fodendo consigo. Por que continuava se lembrando da conversa? Era como se aquilo tivesse grudado em sua cabeça e não conseguia tirar de jeito nenhum! Deveria acabar logo com aquilo, _mas como faria isso_?

Levantou um pouco o pescoço e observou o loiro, vendo apenas a cabeleira bagunçada. Ia averiguar aquilo, por si mesmo. Tinha que admitir que estava curioso. Por mais que seu orgulho não o deixasse pensar muito nisso, sabia que nem estaria tão confuso assim, em primeiro lugar, se tivesse 100% de certeza de que Wendy estava errada.

Foi pensando nisso que levantou levemente o corpo de Tweek e o ajeitou cuidadosamente, para que não acordasse, ao seu lado. Sabia que o loiro tinha um sono extremamente leve, mas estava muito curioso para parar. Assim, apoiou a cabeça do garoto em seu braço, e o observou atentamente.

Nunca considerara Tweek como uma pessoa _linda_, nem feia. Ele era bem mediano, porém, ainda gostava de sua aparência. Por alguma razão, gostava dos cabelos indomáveis do mesmo ou de seus olhos que, ironicamente, seguiam a cor de sua bebida favorita. Tinha visual desleixado, mas que ficava bem em si. Por diversas vezes, até achara o garoto adorável. Por mais que não conseguisse citar uma única parte do garoto que realmente seria digna de atenção para uma pessoa normal, ainda o achava atraente. Simplesmente _não conseguia _explicar.

Despertou a si mesmo de seus pensamentos, quando sentiu seu braço doer. A posição se mostrara extremamente desconfortável e o membro, agora, começava a formigar cada vez mais. Tentou tirá-lo dali, mas Tweek gemeu baixo com o ato, o que o fez congelar na mesma hora. Não podia acordar o loiro, de jeito nenhum. Sabia que penaria para voltar a dormir (se voltasse) e não podia fazer isso com o garoto. Ele precisava dormir e, mesmo que não pudesse mais sentir seu braço, Craig se recusava a correr o risco.

Em um ato inconsciente de frustração, Craig bateu a própria cabeça contra o colchão e, logo em seguida, soltou um palavrão por sua estupidez. Virou lentamente a cabeça e observou, mais uma vez, o garoto, que, felizmente, ainda dormia. Deu um pequeno sorriso soprado de alívio, que morreu rapidamente, assim que voltou a sentir seu braço. Xingou novamente, dessa vez em sua mente, desejando que Tweek fosse Clyde ou Token, para que pudesse simplesmente arrancar seu braço de lá e manda-lo se foder.

** _“Nunca se pegou o tratando com mais carinho que o normal?”_ **

Merda, merda, _merda_! A Testaburger parecia ter o incrível poder de encher a porra de seu saco, sem nem ao menos estar lá. Por que cada besteira o lembrava disso? Ele continuava tendo o mesmo comportamento que sempre teve com Tweek, mas agora tudo parecia estar diferente!

Ótimo, Wendy o deixara esquisito. Se continuasse com essas merdas, poderia deixar seu relacionamento com loiro estranho, e temia isso mais do que tudo. Aquilo não era presunção de sua parte, sabia que Tweek não conseguiria lidar com um possível distanciamento entre eles. E também sabia que o garoto muito provavelmente não aguentaria se o pressionasse com todo esse lance de homossexualidade, muito menos se Craig demonstrasse indícios de atração por si, sendo este seu melhor amigo. Até mesmo o moreno se assustava com a ideia.

E, sim, tinha medo de cometer algum erro e perder Tweek, como consequência.

Virou o rosto mais uma vez, o deixando lá. Observou cada feição, detalhe e característica que a pouca iluminação o permitia ver. O garoto tinha uma expressão calma e serena nem um pouco costumeira, que poucas pessoas podiam ver com frequência, o que, talvez, tenha o impulsionado a apreciar ainda mais. Encarou sua boca entreaberta, seu olhos que, vez ou outra, se apertavam, à medida que suas sobrancelhas se franziam devido à algum possível sonho, seu peito subindo e descendo ao passo de sua respiração, sua bochecha pressionada contra seu braço. Ficou alguns minutos o olhando sem pudor, afinal, nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que sente vergonha por nada. Apenas o mirando, daquela forma, não sabia distinguir com perfeição o que sentia. Sua única certeza era que, _porra_, como gostava daquele garoto. Só não sabia, exatamente, de que tipo era esse “gostar”.

Foi apenas _naquele_ momento que realmente considerou a possibilidade de Wendy estar certa. Sempre soube que gostava muito de Tweek, mas sempre considerou isso como “não-ódio”, já que as pessoas geralmente o irritavam com muita frequência. Também não sabia como diferenciar tal “gostar”, já que nunca gostou de alguém dessa forma. Sabia que só poderia ter certeza se realmente se testasse, até que chegasse à um ponto em que tivesse clareza de seus sentimentos. Sempre foi do tipo que aprendia com a parte prática, não teórica.

Porém... Se tratava de Tweek. Seria pressão para ele, não podia fazer algo muito arriscado. Sim, o loiro poderia ter esses mesmos pensamentos, afinal, Wendy achara que _os dois_ eram um casal. Também poderia aceita-lo e não se distanciar. Assim como poderia se sentir extremamente perturbado com Craig gostando de si. Era um tiro no escuro, Tweek conseguia ser imprevisível, quando queria.

Wendy tinha razão sobre, pelo menos, uma coisa: Craig realmente tinha medo de estragar sua amizade com Tweek.

Suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos logo em seguida. Deveria dormir antes que formasse um nó em sua cabeça, só estava ficando mais confuso. Então, com muito custo, apreciando o aroma adocicado do loiro, finalmente pegou no sono.

_***_

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, se encontrou sozinho na cama. Não se deu o trabalho de se incomodar, Tweek sempre teve o costume de acordar cedo, não importava a hora em que dormia. Continuou deitado, olhando para o teto. Podia escutar o som do chuveiro e deduziu que o loiro foi se banhar logo após pegar seu café. Sabia que o pegara, não apenas por ser um hábito de seu cotidiano, mas também por ter uma garrafa térmica no criado-mudo ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos preguiçosamente e pôs-se a sentar, agora mirando a tal garrafa.

Tweek não se importaria, se ele bebesse um pouco, certo?

Fez uma careta quase exagerada, assim que sentiu o gosto amargo preenchendo sua boca. Porra, por que Tweek tomava aquela merda sem açúcar? Já não era a melhor das bebidas, ficava ainda pior quando pura.

Tornou a se levantar, se espreguiçando com a garrafa ainda em mãos. Abriu a porta do quarto lentamente, atento a qualquer som em sua volta. Chegou à conclusão que os pais de Tweek já haviam saído para a cafeteria, voltando para pegar sua touca e descendo a escada enquanto a colocava, com apenas uma mão.

Bebeu novamente do líquido negro, virando a garrafa. Fez mais uma careta, balançando a cabeça para os dois lados e bufando. Chacoalhou o objeto acinzentado, certificando-se que o mesmo se encontrava vazio, e pôs na mesa da cozinha, com certa violência. Riu de si mesmo, por conta de seu exagero. Parecia que estava bebendo um copo de álcool.

Começou a abrir todos os armários da cozinha, à procura de alguma caixa de cereais. Talvez estivesse sendo muito folgado, mas isso era um resultado de muitas visitas àquela mesma casa, ao longo dos anos de sua amizade com Tweek. Às vezes, passava a semana frequentando mais a casa do loiro do que sua própria. Era uma das vantagens de sua intimidade com o amigo e realmente apreciava isso.

Encontrou os cereais sem muita demora, logo pegando uma tigela (esta que já sabia perfeitamente a localização) e leite na geladeira. Já estava mastigando preguiçosamente seu café da manhã, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar. Apenas nesse momento percebeu que dormira com o mesmo no bolso, assim como seus fones. Desbloqueou a tela e abriu a tal mensagem.

_“Cadê você? Nossa mãe ‘tá uma fera_.”

Parece seus pais perceberam sua falta, afinal. Bufou e revirou os olhos, respondendo Ruby com poucas palavras:

_“Casa de Tweek.”_

Assim que mencionado, o dono do nome não demorou muito para aparecer.

\- Craig! Argh!

Levantou os olhos e observou o loiro entrar afobado no cômodo. Ele logo se aproximou de si e pegou de volta sua garrafa, agora, vazia. Craig apenas deu um risinho, esperando sua reação.

\- Que merda, Craig! Quantas v-vezes eu tenho q-que dizer para não p-pegar minha garrafa?

E ele a balançou.

\- N-não acredito! Você b-bebeu t-tudo? Você nem gosta de café! P-porra, Craig!

Craig não pôde evitar rir do garoto, mesmo ainda mastigando. Admitia que adorava provocar o loiro, por mais que fosse apenas de forma moderada. Nunca faria algo que realmente pudesse perturbar o garoto, mas uma provocaçãozinha não faria mal. Irritá-lo sem razão era um bom passatempo. Mesmo Craig sendo...bem, _ele mesmo_, Tweek sempre o fazia sorrir de forma ou outra. Seja intencionalmente ou quando está puto com uma de suas brincadeiras.

\- Foi mal, queria perder o sono. – disse apenas, com um sorriso ladino. Tweek bufou descrente, obviamente não acreditando no moreno, mas não chegou a retrucar, apenas andou apressadamente até seu armário, tirando sua cafeteira, logo a ligando ao lado da pia. - ...E você sabe que não gosto que beba essa coisa. Ela não te faz bem e você disse que maneiraria um pouco.

Tweek suspirou e olhou para baixo, ainda em frente ao eletrônico. Craig sabia que dizia nada porque ele sabia que estava certo. Porém, também sabia que não desistiria facilmente caso dissesse apenas isso. Por isso, levantou e parou bem ao lado do loiro.

\- Sabe que parei de fumar quando você me pediu. – apelou. Sim, cigarros e cafés não são comumente relacionados, contudo, conhecia muito bem Tweek e sabia muito bem como mexer com o mesmo; que palavras usar. Talvez isso soe um pouco oportunista, mas estava fazendo isso por uma boa causa. – E isso foi quando eu tinha catorze anos, então já se passou dois anos. E eu continuando fumando, por acaso?

Desde que eram crianças, sempre se preocupou com o vício de Tweek. O garoto já tinha muitos problemas e a bebida apenas piorava tudo. O deixava ansioso, mais do que já era, além do loiro usá-la como um refúgio do sono, o que, em si, já não era uma boa ideia. Essa preocupação apenas aumentara com passar dos anos, quando o garoto continuara a ingeri-la sem nenhuma moderação. Já tentara, por diversas vezes, fazê-lo parar com isso, mas percebera que não adiantaria de nada, já que ele beberia assim que Craig estivesse longe. Então, ao invés de tentar fazê-lo parar, tentou fazer com que tomasse café como uma pessoa normal. Isso funcionou muito bem, Tweek até perdeu um pouco de seu cheiro de café. Porém, achava que as coisas haviam mudado um pouco.

Naquela madrugada, em meio às suas divagações sobre seu relacionamento com loiro, parou para pensar em como o garoto ficou, nos dias em que o ignorou. Sua atitude definitivamente surtiu algum efeito no garoto, provavelmente deixando-o nervoso. E sabia muito bem o que Tweek fazia quando estava muito nervoso.

Ele bebia café.

\- Você não parou quando te pedi. – murmurou o loiro, virando-se para o amigo. Craig não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco, assim que olhou em seus olhos. Por mais que os olhos castanhos de Tweek parecessem quase sempre serem pretos, em certos momentos, dependendo da iluminação, os mesmos adquiriam uma linda cor de mel. Craig adorava quando isso acontecia. – Você parou quando sua mãe te pegou e ficou uma fera. Ela pegou muito no seu pé depois disso.

\- E desde quando eu ligo para o que minha mãe fala? – retrucou. Se aproximou levemente do garoto, se apoiando na pia com sua mão esquerda. – Eu continuei mesmo depois disso, tinha alguns amigos que me forneciam uns cigarros.

O cabelo de Tweek ainda estava úmido por conta do banho, grudando em sua testa. Por alguma razão, achara aquilo realmente atraente. Porém, sabia que não duraria muito, já que o loiro voltaria a puxá-lo, assim que secasse. Puxar o próprio cabelo era mais uma das manias do loiro, o que sempre o deixava para cima, arrepiado ou com uma aparência selvagem. Mas Craig também gostava dessa aparência.

\- Eu parei quando você me pediu, uma semana depois. – revelou. – Você achava que eu tinha parado e, no intervalo, uma garota de nossa turma lhe disse que estava com cheiro de cigarro. – Sabia que Tweek se lembrava de cada detalhe daquele dia, mas não deixaria de relembrar. – Você veio até mim parecendo desesperado, pedindo...não, _implorando_ que eu parasse de fumar. Você parecia inconsolável, então matamos aula para que pudéssemos conversar melhor. E você começou a chorar e disse que...

\- Acho q-que me l-lembro o que aconteceu, Craig. – interrompeu Tweek, virando o rosto de volta para a cafeteira. Mas Craig não deixaria o assunto de lado.

Pegou o rosto do loiro com as duas mãos, o virando para si. Não escondeu seu sorriso quando o viu levemente vermelho. Não era uma visão que tinha sempre e se sentia feliz em saber que fora o responsável por aquilo.

\- Disse que não queria que eu morresse... – continuou. Suas palavras ficavam mais baixas, até se tornarem um sussurro, conforme se aproximava do loiro. Tweek não se afastara. - ...e que não saberia o que fazer se eu não estivesse aqui.

Talvez não estivesse pensando direito nessa hora. Quem sabe estava embriagado com o cheiro inebriante de lavanda que loiro exalava. Ou talvez sua boca realmente se mostrara mais atraente que o normal naquele momento. Craig simplesmente não conseguia explicar o que levara a puxar Tweek e roubar-lhe os lábios.

Sim, ainda tinha medo de estragar sua amizade, mas tudo em que conseguia focar naquele momento era que Tweek _não se afastava_. Estava pouco se fodendo para sua sexualidade. Estava pouco se fodendo para o medo.

Certas coisas valiam mais a pena.

** _“Nunca se sentiu tentado a fazer alguma loucura?”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, eu nem vejo esse desenho kkkkkk Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado!


End file.
